Blind Date at Valentine
by Artemis-chan
Summary: Kurz vor dem Valentinsball bekommt Hermine Briefe von einem geheimnisvollen Verehrer, der mit ihr auf den Ball gehen möchte. Eine Suche mit überraschenden Ergebnissen beginnt.
1. Geheimnisvolle Briefe

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu einer meiner Fanfics.

Ich habe lange nichts von mir hören lassen und mit Draco in Gryffindor stecke ich in einem kleinen Krea-tief. swt  
Aber ich wollte euch mal wieder etwas zu lesen von mir geben. Dabei handelt es sich dieses Mal um eine Geschichte, die neben den ersten Kapiteln zu DiG entstanden ist. Und da bald (in einem Monat...') valentinstag ist, passt die Story doch irgendwie...

Kommentare und kritik sind erwünscht, aber bitte seht mir nach, das der Stil noch nicht perfekt ist und ich die Story nicht nioch einmal überarbeitet habe. daher kann es einige fehlerchen geben. '

Viel Spaß wünsche ich!  
LG,  
Dianne

**Kapitel 01**

**-**

**Geheimnisvolle Briefe**

Es war Freitagabend, Anfang Februar. Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts redeten fröhlich mit einander, als Dumbledore aufstand und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sofort wurde es still und alle lauschten den Worten des Schulleiters.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich habe mir eine kleine Überraschung für euch ausgedacht. Morgen ist ja Valentinstag und so kam mir die Idee, einen kleinen Valentinsball abzuhalten. Ihr habt bis Morgen Abend Zeit, um euch einen Partner oder eine Partnerin zu suchen. Da sich bestimmt einige noch mit Festtagsumhängen und Kleidern eindecken wollen, dürft ihr Morgen früh nach Hogsmeade. Kommt bitte um zwanzig Uhr in die Große Halle, da dann der Ball beginnt. Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und alle Schüler fingen an zu jubeln und zu applaudieren.

Hermine unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit Harry und Ron. Sie waren jetzt in ihrem siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, in weniger als einem halben Jahr würden sie diese Schule wahrscheinlich für immer verlassen. Hermine überlegte, mit wem sie zum Ball gehen wollte. Mit Harry oder Ron würde sie nicht gehen, da die beiden nur gute Freunde für sie waren. Außerdem hatte das Mädchen so eine Ahnung, mit wem ihre beiden besten Freunde am liebsten auf den Ball gehen würden.

„Ich lasse es einfach auf mich zukommen. Vielleicht fällt mir ja jemand ein, mit dem ich gerne gehen möchte. Und sonst gehe ich halt alleine zum Ball." dachte die Gryffindor. Doch das würde wohl weniger der Fall sein, da Hermine hübsch aussah und einige Jungs in sie verliebt waren, was sie auch wusste.

„Du, Herm? Gehen wir morgen zusammen einkaufen?" Ginny war an den Tisch getreten und sah ihre Freundin nun bittend an.

„Klar, Ginny. Kein Problem." Hermine lächelte freundlich. „Um zehn unter unserer Trauerweide?"

„O.k., Danke! Bis später dann." Ginny ging wieder zu ihren Freunden. Die Trauerweide, von der sie sprachen, war eine ausladende, alte Weide, die am See stand. Nur Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Harry und einige ihrer Freunde waren im Sommer manchmal dort, weil es immer so schön ruhig war und nicht so viele andere in der Nähe waren. So konnten sie ungestört reden.

------

Um halb elf ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer, welches sie sich mit Lavender und Parvati teilte. Die beiden Mädchen saßen aber noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich mit Ron, Harry, Seamus und Dean. Gerade, als Hermine sich mit einem Buch ins Bett legen und lesen wollte, hörte sie ein Pochen an der Fensterscheibe. Als sie zum Fenster sah, erblickte sie eine Eule, die mit dem Schnabel an die Fensterscheibe pochte.

„Eine Eule mit einem Brief? Um diese Zeit? Wer könnte mir denn geschrieben haben? Von meinen Eltern erwarte ich doch keine Post und sonst kenne ich niemanden, der mir schreibt. Wem gehört die Eule denn? Sie sieht sehr schön aus." Hermine hatte das Fenster geöffnet und die silbrig-graue Eule flog herein und setzte sich auf eine Sessellehne. Hermine nahm ihr den Brief ab, den die Eule um ihr Bein gebunden hatte. Komischerweise flog die Eule aber nicht, wie es sonst alle taten, davon. Sie blieb seelenruhig auf dem Sessel sitzen und sah Hermine an. Diese ließ sich in einen zweiten Sessel fallen und öffnete den Brief.

Geliebte Hermine,

Seit dem Ball in unserem vierten Schuljahr gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Du sahst aus, wie eine Prinzessin, eine Königin und stelltest alle anderen in den Schatten. Selbst die hübschesten Mädchen von ganz Hogwarts drehten sich nach dir um und irgendwie geschah es, ohne dass ich es erklären könnte.

Ich verliebte mich in dich, egal, wie absurd es für manche klingen mag, die mich kennen.

Ich bitte dich, geh mit mir zu diesem Ball. Wer ich bin kann ich dir leider noch nicht sagen und daher verstehe ich es auch, wenn du mein Angebot ablehnst, aber ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, dich zu diesem Ball begleiten zu dürfen. Bitte antworte mir auf meinen Brief.

In Liebe, ...

Hermine musste den Brief zweimal lesen, bevor sie verstand, was in ihm stand. Nebenbei registrierte sie auch, dass es eine sehr schöne, verschnörkelte Schrift war, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Sie glaubte, diese Schrift schon einmal gesehen zu haben, sie konnte sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo es gewesen war. Nachdenklich setzte sie sich auf eine der Fensterbänke.

„Von wem ist dieser Brief? Er muss in meiner Jahrgangsstufe sein, wenn stimmt, was er geschrieben hat. Höchstens ein Jahr jünger. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand aus den unteren Jahrgangsstufen den Brief geschrieben hat. Kann ich glauben, was darin steht und vor allem, was soll ich antworten?" Ratlos fuhr sie sich durch ihre braunen, gelockten Haare, während sie nachdachte. „Warum sollte ich mit jemandem auf den Ball gehen, der sich nicht zu erkennen gibt? Andererseits, mit wem sollte ich sonst gehen? Selbst, wenn mich jemand fragt…. Irgendwie finde ich es interessant. Ein Blind Date zum Ball?" Nach einigen Minuten entschloss sie sich, einfach zu antworten.

Hi.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich drüber denken soll. Natürlich freue ich mich darüber, dass ich dir aufgefallen bin, wer würde sich nicht freuen? Allerdings verwirrt es mich etwas, dass du mir nicht sagen willst oder kannst, wer du bist. Können wir uns nicht treffen, bevor der Ball stattfindet? Allerdings finde ich die Aussicht auf ein Blind Date sehr interessant und daher habe ich mich entschieden, mit dir zu diesem Ball zu gehen.

Übrigens ist das eine sehr schöne Eule. Gehört sie dir? Wenn ja, wie heißt sie denn?

Hermine

Hermine band der Eule den Brief um ein Bein und diese flog sofort darauf aus dem Fenster und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Gähnend legte Hermine sich in ihr Bett und löschte das Licht. Das Fenster ließ sie allerdings ein wenig geöffnet. Unruhig drehte Hermine sich immer wieder von der einen auf die andere Seite. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Dazu war sie viel zu aufgewühlt. War es richtig gewesen, einfach zuzusagen? Was, wenn die Person, die ihr den Brief geschrieben hatte, sie nur anlog oder in Wirklichkeit total schrecklich war? Nach dreißig Minuten wurde sie abgelenkt, da die silbrige Eule wieder durch das Fenster geflogen kam. Die Eule setzte sich auf den Rand von Hermines Bett und ließ sich den Brief abnehmen. Hermine setzte sich mit einer Kerze an einen Tisch und entfaltete das Pergament.

Liebe Hermine.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir noch nicht sagen kann, wer ich bin. Habe noch ein wenig Geduld und ich werde es dir sagen können. Wir können uns ja Morgen irgendwo in Hogsmeade treffen, ich melde mich wieder und sage dir Ort und Uhrzeit.

Vielen Dank, das du mir vertraust, doch bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich dieses Vertrauen auch verdiene.

Lass uns morgen Abend zusammen zum Ball gehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Schönheit alle anderen in den Schatten stellen wird.

Die Eule gehört mir, sie heißt Hermes. Bitte schicke ihn gleich mit einer Antwort zurück. Er wird dich morgen in Hogsmeade finden.

In Liebe, dein ...

Seufzend las Hermine den Brief noch einmal. Dabei dachte sie verwirrt über die Äußerungen ihres Verehrers nach.

„Was bedeutet das? Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er mein Vertrauen verdiene? Egal. Ich werde es noch erfahren, da bin ich mir sicher. Und er will sich morgen in Hogsmeade mit mir treffen? Oh Gott. Aber ich habe es ja nicht anders gewollt. Aber was antworte ich jetzt?"

Nach einigen Minuten schrieb Hermine eine Antwort.

Was meinst du damit, das du dir nicht sicher bist, ob du mein Vertrauen verdient hast?

Vielen Dank übrigens für dein Kompliment, aber warte lieber ab wie ich morgen aussehe, bevor du so etwas sagt. Also treffen wir uns Morgen? Ich bin schon neugierig. Bis Morgen,

Hermine.

Hermine streichelte Hermes ein wenig, bevor sie ihm den Brief gab und ihn fliegen ließ. Hermine legte sich wieder hin, konnte aber lange nicht einschlafen. An diesem Abend kam Hermes nicht mehr.

------

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine unschlüssig vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Nach Hogsmeade durften sie anziehen, was sie wollten und sie wollte doch nicht schrecklich aussehend zu ihrem Blind Date erscheinen. Was sollte sie nur anziehen?

„Herm, warum brauchst du denn so lange?" Ginny war hereingekommen und sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an. So etwas war sie von ihr gar nicht gewohnt.

„Na ja, ich habe nachher wahrscheinlich so eine Art Blind Date…" rückte sie zögernd mit der Sprache raus. Dann erzählte sie Ginny alles. Diese war begeistert und suchte mit Hermine zusammen ein passendes Outfit für ein eventuelles Treffen aus.

Als die beiden Gryffindor die große Halle betraten, trug Hermine eine dunkele Hose und einen Pullover, der in vielen verschiedenen Grüntönen war. Darüber trug sie einen Mantel. Einige Jungs sahen sich nach ihr um und Ginny lächelte stolz, da sie die Sachen ausgewählt hatte. Harry und Ron saßen schon am Tisch und frühstückten.

„Du siehst klasse aus, Herm." begrüßte Harry seine Freundin. Dann begrüßte er Ginny, während Ron Hermine ebenfalls beteuerte, wie gut sie aussah. Diese lächelte fröhlich und bedankte sich vielfach für die Komplimente.


	2. Verwirrende Suche, Hoffnungen und

Kapitel 02 

**- **

Verwirrende Suche, Hoffnungen und mögliche Verehrer 

In Hogsmeade angekommen sah Hermine sich um. Wohin sollte sie gehen? In diesem Augenblick kam Hermes auf sie zugeflogen und ließ einen Zettel bei ihr fallen, ohne zu landen. Die Eule verschwand sofort wieder im Schneetreiben. In freudiger Erwartung öffnete Hermine den Brief und las ihn. Ginny, Ron und Harry hatten sich alle alleine auf den Weg gemacht, um Valentisgeschenke einkaufen zu gehen.

Liebe Hermine.

Willst du wissen wer ich bin?

Dann komm um Viertel nach zwei Uhr in die Buchhandlung. Ich werde im hinteren Teil bei den Büchern über magische Geschöpfe stehen. Ich freue mich schon sehr, dich zu sehen. Bis gleich, in Liebe

Fröhlich faltete Hermine den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Jackentasche. Dann sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte fest, das sie vorher noch etwas über eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte. So wandte sie sich dem nächsten Laden zu. Hier gab es alles Mögliche, was man auch in anderen Geschäften fand, aber vor allem Unmengen an Außergewöhnlichen Dingen. Hermine fand ein Paar wunderschöner Ohrringe mit grünen Steinen, die sie Ginny als ihrer besten Freundin zum Valentinstag schenken wollte, da sie hervorragend zu ihren Augen passten.

Hermine betrat die Buchhandlung viel zu früh. Suchend sah sie sich um. Die Buchhandlung war sehr unübersichtlich und verwinkelt. Überall gab es Ecken, die man nicht einsehen konnte. An einem der Regale sah sie Neville, in ein Buch vertieft stand Parvati zwei Reihen weiter. Die Gryffindor sah sich also noch ein wenig in verschiedenen Abteilungen um. Kurz vor zehn stellte sie sich dann in die hinterste Ecke der Abteilung über magische Geschöpfe und sah sich die Bücher dort an. Kurz darauf hörte sie Schritte hinter sich.

„Hi, Herm! Stöberst du auch wieder einmal zwischen all den Büchern herum?"

Hermine sah sich einem grinsenden Harry gegenüber.

„Hi... Harry. ja, ich sehe mich etwas um. Du kennst mich doch..."

Nervös sah Hermine sich um. Konnte Harry etwa der Gesuchte sein? „Aber was machst du denn hier? Warst du nicht mit Ron unterwegs?"

„Schon, aber ich wollte ..." In diesem Augenblick kam Seamus herüber.

„Hey, Harry, Hermine. Alles klar?" fragte er. „Hermine, entschuldigst du uns kurz?" Dann zog er Harry einfach mit, welcher ihr noch einen letzten, entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Und schon war sie wieder alleine. Sie drehte sich gerade wieder zur Auslage um, als ein magisch übermittelter Brief vor ihr erschien.

Liebe Hermine.

Da wir dort nicht ungestört sind, habe ich einen neuen Treffpunkt ausgesucht. Komme um zwanzig vor drei in das kleine Café, das neu aufgemacht hat.

Wer hatte den Brief geschickt? Ihr Verehrer musste im Laden oder in der unmittelbaren Nähe sein, da er sie anscheinend beobachtet hatte. Also sah sie sich suchend um, während sie durch die Reihen auf den Ausgang zulief. Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Blaise Zabini, Fred und Angelina, George, dann noch zwei oder drei Schüler, die sie nicht kannte. Seit wann war hier so viel los? Aber andererseits nur logisch, wenn alle Geschenke suchten. Ob es einer von ihnen war? Nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr stellte Hermine erschrocken fest, dass sie nur noch knappe zehn Minuten hatte. Schnell warf sie noch einen Blick die Straße entlang. Natürlich konnte ihr Verehrer schon längst weg sein, aber einen Versuch war es doch wenigstens wert. Vor dem Schaufenster war Ron ein eine Auslage über Quidditchbücher vertieft und schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Colin schoss eifrig einige Fotos von verliebten Paaren, auch wenn Hermine nicht wusste, wofür das gut sein sollte. Vielleicht konnte man sich die Bilder ja hinterher bestellen oder so. Draco Malfoy schlenderte gerade die Straße entlang, Pansy und Millicent an je einem Arm kleben. Jeder hätte es sein können. Auch einer von vielen hier, die sie nicht kannte. Also ging sie die Straße entlang und setzte sich im Café an einen der freien Tische. Es war noch ganz leer. Doch schon kurz nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, kam Cho Chang mit einigen ihrer Freundinnen herein. Nur eine Minute später setzte sich Blaise Zabini mit einem Slytherin, den sie nicht kannte, an einen der Tische und Ron, Ginny, Harry und Luna kamen zu ihr an den Tisch. Auf der Straße liefen viele Schüler vorbei, die Hermine größtenteils nicht kannte, und sahen herein. Pansy bemühte sich gerade verzweifelt, Draco in das Café zu zerren, doch diesem gelang es, sich los zu machen und bevor die Slytherin sich versah, war er schon in der Menge verschwunden.

„Und, Herm? Wer war es?" fragte Ginny neugierig. Harry, Ron und Luna, die von dem Plan nichts wussten, sahen sie nur neugierig an.

„Ginny!" zischte Hermine warnend.

„Schon gut." gab diese nach.

„Ich wollte mich gerade hier mit ihm treffen. Aber er will mich ALLEINE treffen." flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu. Diese sah sie bestürzt an.

„Tut mir leid, Herm. Das wusste ich nicht. Wenn das so ist, dann gehen wir an einen anderen Tisch." meinte Ginny.

In diesem Augenblick erschien vor Hermine eine magisch vermittelte Botschaft. Sie konnte sich nur zu genau vorstellen, was darin stand. Seufzend faltete sie den Zettel aus einander.

Liebe Hermine.

Plötzlich scheinen sich alle entschlossen zu haben, in dieses Café zu gehen. Es scheint schwierig zu sein, sich alleine in Hogsmeade treffen zu wollen. Also triff mich zehn Minuten vor dem Beginn des Balls im Gang, in dem der Klassenraum für Verwandlung liegt. Ich denke übrigens, das Weinrote Kleid würde dir ausgezeichnet stehen.

Seufzend sah Hermine auf den Zettel. Also konnte sie ja noch etwas mit ihren Freunden hier bleiben. Flüsternd erklärte sie Ginny die Lage und die beiden beschlossen, zusammen ein Kleid für Hermine aussuchen zu gehen.

Also standen die beiden Freundinnen eine Stunde später in einem Geschäft, in dem wunderschöne Ballroben verkauft wurden. Schon nach einigen Minuten entdeckte Hermine ein Weinrotes Kleid. Es raubte ihr regelrecht den Atem. Es war aus wunderschönem Samt gefertigt. Die Schultern wurden freigelassen und die Trompetenförmigen Ärmel reichten ihr bei ausgestreckten Armen bis über die Handgelenke. Um die Talje war schwarzer Samtstoff gewunden, der an einer Seite verknotet war und am Kleid herunterhing. Der obere Rand des Kleides war mit wunderschönen mustern bestickt.

„Ginny. Das Kleid. Das ist es." murmelte Hermine nur.

„Hermine, das Kleid ist ja wunderschön. Probier es an." stimmte Ginny zu.

Kurzerhand kaufte Hermine es. Ginny suchte sich ein dunkelgrünes Kleid aus.

„Und jetzt? Sollen wir zurückgehen?" fragte Ginny. „Wir müssen uns noch die Haare machen und vergiss nicht das Schminken.

„Ich persönlich kenne zwar einige Sprüche, um die Haare zu machen, aber ich wäre für einen kurzen Besuch beim Frisör. Ich habe gehört, das sie auch die Muggelarten beherrschen, Frisuren zu machen." schlug Hermine vor. Nach kurzem Überlegen stimmte Ginny zu.

So saßen die beiden keine viertel Stunde später beim Haarstylisten, wie der Besitzer sich selbst nannte. Frisör gefiel ihm als Ausdruck nicht sonderlich gut.

Der Besitzer selbst war ein witziger, großer Mann von vielleicht Mitte Vierzig.

Außer ihm arbeiteten hier noch zwei Frauen mit bunten, extravagant gestylten Haaren und ein weiterer Mann. Als Ginny die Haare der beiden Frauen sah, musste sie schwer schlucken. Hoffentlich würde sie später nicht genauso aussehen.

Doch zum weglaufen war es schon zu spät. Sie saß schon neben Hermine auf einem Stuhl und bekam gerade einen Kittel umgelegt.

„So, was wünschen die Ladys? Etwas für den Ball heute Abend?" Hermine wurde vom Chef, der sich auch immer mit Chef anreden ließ, höchstpersönlich versorgt, um Ginny kümmerte sich eine der Frauen, die sich als Lillian vorstellte und deren Haar violett leuchtete.

„Ja, aber ich habe eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie ich mir die Haare machen soll." gab Hermine zu.

„Hmmm, wie sieht denn dein Kleid aus?"

„Ich kann es ihnen zeigen. Moment!" Und schon hatte Hermine das Prachtstück aus der Tüte geholt und hielt es in die Höhe.

„Oh, ein richtiges Meisterwerk unter den Kleidern. Na, da werden wir sicher etwas finden. Ich wäre dafür, die Haare hochzustecken und einige Strähnen herunterhängen zu lassen. Deine Locken sollten wir hervorheben, allerdings in sanfteren Wellen, das sieht edeler aus. Ach ja, und einige Millimeterchen müssten zum Teil ab, damit die Frisur auch fescher aussieht, wenn du die Haare offen trägst." erklärte Chef, nachdem Hermine ihr Kleid wieder verstaut hatte, während er um ihren Kopf herumfuchtelte, um alles genau zu erläutern. „Und danach noch etwas dezentes Make-up und dein Begleiter wird von Glück in Ohnmacht fallen."

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt." Nun musste auch Hermine lachen. „Aber noch mehr frage ich mich, wer mein Partner überhaupt ist." rutschte es ihr heraus.

„Oh, ein Blind-Date? Interessant. Ich hatte in meiner Schulzeit auch eines." erzählte Chef, während er Hermines Haare mit extraduftendem Shampoo wusch und ihnen hinterher noch eine Kur verpasste.

„Und was ist daraus geworden?" fragte Hermine, nun doch neugierig. Außerdem war die Atmosphäre im Laden des Stylisten einfach herrlich gemütlich und entspannt.

„Oh, ich habe mich in das Mädchen verliebt und jetzt sind wir seit über zwanzig Jahren glücklich verheiratet." grinste der Stylist.

„Oh, wie schön." seufzte Hermine und wünschte sich, auch Glück mit ihrem Partner zu haben. Sie hatte schon seit längerem ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen, doch sie hätte ihn nie gefragt. Und selbst wenn, so hätte sie bei seiner Auswahl doch keine Chance gehabt. Doch jetzt wollte sie keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden und so schloss sie genießerisch die Augen, während ihre Kopfhaut sanft massiert wurde.

Ginny ließ in der Zwischenzeit eine ähnliche Prozedur über sich ergehen. Sie unterhielt sich gut gelaunt mit Lillian.

Fast anderthalb Stunden später waren Hermines Haare geschnitten und hochgesteckt. Chef betrachtete sie Werk zufrieden und kramte dann in den Schubladen nach passendem Make-up.

„So, ich denke, dieses Rot-braun ist als Lidschatten geradezu perfekt. Dann noch hmmm..."

Ehe Hermine sich versah, lagen vor ihr diverse Dosen, Tuben und Flaschen. Lidschatten, Puder, Wimperntusche, Eyeliner und diverse für Hermine undefinierbare Dinge.

„Du wirst umwerfend aussehen." Zehn Minuten später musste Hermine dem Stylisten zustimmen. Sie sah wirklich umwerfend aus.

„Wow!" war alles, was Hermine hervorbrachte. Sie erkannte sich selbst kaum noch wieder. Dann bemerkte sie Ginny, die neben sie getreten war. Auch sie konnte sich sehen lassen.

„Herm, das war eine Klasse Idee." murmelte die Rothaarige begeistert.

„Ja..." stimmte diese, immer noch sprachlos, hinzu.

„Und, gefallt ihr euch?" fragte Chef mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Chef, das ist unglaublich!"

„Stimmt. Wenn jemand herausbekommt, wer uns so hergerichtet hat, dann wirst du dich vor Kundinnen bald kaum noch retten können." meinte Hermine.

„Oh, das hoffe ich doch. Und ich hoffe, ihr kommt mal wieder vorbei. Und dann musst du mir erzählen, wie es mit deinem Blind date gelaufen ist, Hermine."

„Klar!"

Um halb sieben kamen Hermine und Ginny dann letztendlich wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an. Zum Glück war dieser gerade wie leergefegt, da alle sich am vorbereiten waren. Bis jetzt waren sie fast ungesehen in den Turm gekommen und das sollte auch noch etwas so bleiben. Schließlich sollte das Aussehen eine Überraschung sein.

„Dann bis später, Ginny."

„Ja, bis heute Abend, Herm." Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, ging jede in ihr Zimmer, um sich noch etwas auszuruhen, bevor der Ball anfing.


	3. Das Date und brechende Herzen

Vielen dank erst einmal für die netten Kommentare. -  
DAAAAAAAANKEEEEEE!

So, hier kommt also das dritte Kapitel. Eigentlich ist hiermit die Story für mich beendet, aber vielleicht schreibe ich ja irgendwann noch mal ein Kapitel. - Ich muss "Draco in Gryffindor"mal langsam beende und vielleicht widme ich mich dann einem neuen Projekt, aber erst naht noch mein Fachabi... seufz

Jetzt aber viel Spaß und bitte schreibt mir ein kleines Review, ja?

**Kapitel 03**

**- **

**Das Date und brechende Herzen**

Hermine kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, wurde sie erst einmal von Parvati und Lavender mit Fragen bestürmt, wer ihr die Haare so toll frisiert habe und sie musste ihnen genau beschreiben, wo der Salon lag.

„Hermine, wir gehen schon mal, ja? Wir treffen uns jetzt gleich mit unseren Dates." verabschiedeten sich Lavender und Parvati dann ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vor dem Ball.

„Ja, klar. Bis nachher, wir sehen uns auf dem Ball, ja?"

„O.k., bis gleich."

Und schon waren Hermines Freundinnen aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Jetzt war sie endlich alleine. Doch was sollte sie noch so lange machen? Sie war schrecklich nervös, wie sie mit einem Mal feststellte. Also beschloss sie, sich anzukleiden. Behutsam zog sie das Kleid aus der Verpackung und breitete es auf dem Bett aus. Dann holte sie die passenden Schuhe hervor, die einen Absatz hatten und sie so etwas größer machten. Hermine entkleidete sich bis auf die Unterwäsche, tauschte aber dabei den schwarzen BH gegen einen Trägerlosen aus, und zog als erstes eine Strumpfhose an. Danach stieg sie vorsichtig in das Kleid und zum Schluss folgten die Schuhe.

Als sie soweit angezogen war trat sie vor den großen Spiegel und drehte sich einige Male herum, um sich ausgiebig bestaunen zu können. Sie sah wirklich gut aus. Sogar ihre Locken waren ganz ohne Magie unter Kontrolle gebracht und sahen sehr elegant aus.

Zufrieden legte sie ein Armband um und befestigte schöne Kreuzohrringe mit einem roten Stein an ihren Ohrläppchen.

Noch einmal sah sie Ruhelos auf die Uhr. Noch immer zehn Minuten, bis zu ihrer Verabredung. Aber sie sollte vielleicht langsam losgehen, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen stellte sie fest, das dieser schon wie leergefegt war. Scheinbar waren schon alle mit ihren Dates unterwegs oder machten sich noch fertig.

Schnell lief sie auf den Ausgang zu, als Harry sie aufhielt.

„Hey, Hermine. Sind die anderen schon alle weg?"

„Parvati und Lavender ja. Sonst habe ich niemanden gesehen."

„Ach so. Gehst du runter? Wenn es dich nicht stört, könnte ich mitkommen?"

„Ja, aber ich muss noch nicht bis ganz unten." erklärte Hermine ihrem Freund.

„O.k., dann komme ich ein Stück mit, in Ordnung?"

„Ja." beeilte Hermine sich schnell zu sagen.

Mit Harry zusammen machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. In der Nähe des Ganges für Verwandlung trennten sich ihre Wege schließlich und Harry ging weiter nach unten, um sich mit Ginny zu treffen. Hermine hingegen betrat mit klopfendem Herzen den Gang, in dem sie sich treffen wollten. Sie war noch fünf oder zehn Minuten zu früh dran, stellte sie fest. Nervös strich sie sich eine lose Strähne ihres glänzenden Haares aus dem Gesicht, während sie sich umsah.

„Hallo, Granger. So alleine hier?"

Hermine fuhr herum und sah direkt in das Gesicht von jemandem, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Malfoy - in einem schicken, schwarzen Anzug.

„Was interessiert es dich denn? Und du bist ja schließlich auch alleine." Die Gryffindor sah ihn direkt an. Er sah schon ganz gut aus, mit dem kaum noch zurückgegeelten Haar und in diesem Anzug.

„Stimmt. Aber was interessiert es dich? Nun, vielleicht sollte ich sagen, das ich alleine bin, weil es niemanden gab, mit dem ich gerne auf den Ball gegangen wäre?" Draco musterte sie durchdringend.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso mich das interessieren sollte. Aber will der große Draco Malfoy etwa ganz alleine zum Ball gehen? Wie sähe das denn aus?" Hermine wurde langsam nervös. Ob ihre Verabredung auch auftauchte, wenn Malfoy bei ihr war?

„Nein, ich habe jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich gerne zum Ball gehen würde und bin jetzt mit ihr verabredet. Er verzog keine Miene.

„Du lässt sie warten, nur um mit mir zu reden? Welch eine Ehre..."

„Warum bist du denn noch hier, Granger?" fragte Draco nun, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen.

„Ich bin auch verabredet, ich warte nur." antwortete sie knapp.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Ungläubig sah Hermine den Blonden an. Er wollte sie, Hermine Granger, das Schlammblut, etwas fragen? Sie, die alte Besserwisserin?

„Ich habe etwas für meine Verabredung gekauft und weiß nicht, ob es ihr gefallen würde. Was hältst du davon? Glaubst du, es wird ihr gefallen?"

Draco zauberte hinter seinem Rücken eine einzelne tiefrote Rose hervor, die hübsch in Folie gewickelt war. Außerdem hing an der Folie eine feine, wunderschöne Kette mit einem Anhänger, in den einige rote Steine eingearbeitet waren.

Hermine sah die Kette und die Rose einen Augenblick lang verzückt an, bevor sie Draco wieder in die Augen sah. Sie hatten sich nie sonderlich gut verstanden, aber nun entdeckte sie eine neue Seite an ihm, die ihr irgendwie gefiel. Eine romantische. War es nicht so?

„Sie wird das Geschenk sicher lieben, wer könnte der Rose und dieser Kette schon wiederstehen?" Hermine lächelte ihn leicht an.

Draco schien etwas erleichtert, auch wenn sie ihm vorher keine Anspannung angemerkt hatte.

„Das hatte ich zu hören gehofft. Vielen Dank."

Draco nahm die Kette und öffnete den Verschluss. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und legte sie ihr um den Hals, während die Braunhaarige ihn nur aus immer größer werdenden Augen ansah, unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Was..." Dann versagte ihre Stimme.

„Sie gehört die Hermine. Gehen wir zum Ball? Sonst fängt er noch ohne uns an."

Mit einem Lächeln hielt er ihr die Rose hin.

„Was... wie meinst du...?"

„Aber Hermine, willst du etwa ohne mich hingehen, wo wir doch verabredet sind?"

„Was, du? Warum...?" Sie konnte ihn noch immer nur anstarren.

„Du glaubst vielleicht, das es nur ein Scherz ist, doch ich kann dir versichern, das es mein voller Ernst ist. Wie ich schon sagte, ich wollte mit niemandem hingehen. Mit niemandem außer einer einzigen Person, die mich fasziniert hat und der ich unmöglich wiederstehen konnte. Dir."

Hermine wusste, das diese Worte mehr waren, als jemand sonst je von Draco zu hören bekommen hatte. Sie fühlte es. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte mit Draco auf den Ball gehen.

Mit leicht zitternder Hand nahm sie seine Rose entgegen und hakte sich bei ihm ein, als er ihr seinen Arm darbot. Etwas schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an und er grinste zurück.

Als sie so die große Halle betraten, in der der Tanz gerade begann, drehten sich alle nach ihnen um und trauten ihren Augen kaum. Während Dumbledore die beiden mit einem wissenden Lächeln ansah, konnte man regelrecht die Herzen unzähliger Schüler und Schülerinnen brechen hören.


End file.
